movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas the Tank Engine: 3rd Movie (2021)
Thomas The Tank Engine 3rd Movie is An American and British/Adventure 2021 Movie And A Sequel To "Thomas And the 2 Brothers (2017)" And "Thomas And Emily's Big Adventure (2018)", It's Based on the Railway Series By "Wilbert Awdry" And "Live Action Thomas and Friends", It Was Directed, Produced, Announced, Screenplayed and Made By "PixarYesDoraNo L Ryan Rocks" AKA "Mr Kelly". This Film Starts "Thomas the Tank Engine", "Percy", "James", "Tillie the Little Engine That Could", "Casey Jr", "Timothy the Ghost Engine" and "Diesel". It Was Produced By "Dreamworks Real Life SKG", "Hit Movies" and "Gullane Studios". In USA, This Movie is Straight to DVD, In UK, Australia and New Zealand, It's Released In Theaters in IMAX/3D. (Box Office Information Coming 2020) Plot Thomas Races With Bertie, Then Percy And James Show Up, Thomas, Percy And James Has An Idea of An Adventure All Over Sodor, They Asked Sir Topham Hat, Which Agreed (Rest of the Plot Coming in 2019) Characters # Thomas # Percy # James # Edward # Henry # Gordon # Toby # Emily # Oliver # Boco # Tillie (Little Engine That Could) # Casey Jr (Dumbo) # Timothy The Ghost Engine # Lady # Mavis # Peter The Polar Express Engine # Annie # Clarabel # Bertie # Harold # Caroline # Trevor # Buster the Steam Roller # Toad # Rosie # Duck # Rocky # Old Slow Coach # Diesel (Main Antagonist) # Troublesome Trucks # Henrietta # Hector # Freddie # Skarloey # Duncan # Mr Kelly (As a Train) # Mighty Mac # Sir Topham Hatt Voice Cast * Tom Holland as Thomas * Kath Soucie as Tillie * Adam DeVine as Casey Jr. Trivia # This Movie will Be Filmed in 2020 # This is a Tribute to Wilbert Awdry # Soundtrack Reused from Cars 3 # The "Wilhelm Scream" Will Appear in this Movie. # Rated PG for Rude Humour # This is the First Thomas Movie From Hit Movies To not Be Composed By "Hummie Mann" and Not to Feature Diesel 10. # Timothy the Ghost Engine will Be a Nice Character in The Movie. # Reason Why It's a Crossover Film is Because Tillie (Little Engine That Could) and Casey Jr (Dumbo) Will Appear # It's Announced on This Video! ----> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Wz89y3-GUs # Opening Credits: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLBLersYDl8 Soundtrack The Soundtrack is Composed By Randy Newman, Who Composed "Pixar's Toy Story", "Monsters Inc" and "Cars", He Also Composed 2019's Hit Movies "Arthur Movie" (Track Listing Info Coming in 2020) Reception (Coming in 2020) Home Media (Info Coming In Middle 2020 or Early 2021) Possible Loud House Short Film Attached to The DVD of the Movie in USA 2025 Sequel (Announced in 2019) Video Game (Announced While The Movie is in Production in 2020) Awards (Info Coming Middle 2020 or Early 2021) References (Info Coming in 2019) * Thomas and the 2 Brothers (2017): * Edward and Henry's Big Adventure (2018): * The Loud House Movie: * Rango: * Spongebob Squarepants 3 (2020): * Cars 3: * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000): Real Page: ----> ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_The_Tank_Engine_3rd_Movie Category:Thomas and Friends movies Category:Sequels Category:Mattel Creations Category:Dreamworks Productions Category:2021 films Category:January 2021 Releases Category:2021 movies Category:Movies